


Translucent

by LittleBlueBook



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Angst, Artist Rafael Barba, M/M, Model Trevor Langan, Picset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueBook/pseuds/LittleBlueBook
Summary: For the past two years Rafael's world has been devoid of color, could a chance meeting at a life drawing class change all of that?A Picset of Translucent.





	Translucent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bulletproof_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Translucent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526869) by [Bulletproof_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love). 



The painting was dark, one of the darkest that Rafael had ever had the audacity to paint...


End file.
